The Old and The New
by karliejames
Summary: Tris and Tobias were high school lovers. But when they decide to go to colleges thousands of miles apart, they decided that the whole long distance relationship won't work out for them. But what would happen if they were to see each other later on in life? Would old feelings resurface? Or would they just stay old lovers? Did their feelings ever really go away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. Although, I have read various other stories this is the first one I am uploading, so please let me know what you think! I do not have a proper word document that I'm typing on so there is going to be a lot of errors, I'm sorry for that ahead of time. So please leave reviews telling me what you think!**

 **Also all credits go to Veronica Roth!**

Tris' P.O.V.

I just finished packing my very last bag for college, it's a relief, just as much as it heightens my nerves. Tobias is coming over in about ten minutes, I realized after checking my watch. He is going to college in California, for football. I'm going to stay in Chicago and go to ISU (Illinois state University). The reason I'm staying in Chicago is A, my parents cannot afford it. B, I don't like change. C, I love Chicago. But I'm worried Tobias and I aren't going to make the long distance work. He is such a good-looking guy, and I'm well, me. He is also a quarterback in California. There are going to be many temptations and I'd rather break it off than find out he cheated. Trust me I do trust him, but the girls I don't, especially in California. He has reassured me over and over again that we will make it work and that I'm overreacting.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing. I run down the stairs to be greeted by the Greek god that is my boyfriend. He is wearing worn-out jeans and a black t-shirt. "Hey, babe." He walks in peeking my cheek.

"Hey, Tobias." I say kind of shyly.

"What's wrong, Tris?"

"I'm just… I don't know." I sigh. "I'm moving into my dorm today and you're leaving tomorrow, I guess I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Tris. But we will talk every day and see each other on breaks. We will be fine trust me." He takes a deep breath and claps his hands together. "alright, let's get your stuff and hit the road."

We grab all my bags and suitcases and get into his truck.

My parents were going to help me move into my dorm, but sadly they had to go on a business trip to Seattle. They work in business, I'm not sure what exactly. Since they never really explained to Caleb and I what they do, we aren't sure what they do. I'll be sure to ask them at some point in the future. But they go on business trips like for a week or two every three months. In the summer they work until like one a.m. every night. So Caleb and I learned how to take care of ourselves. They aren't bad parents; they just haven't always been there. But Christina's mom basically raised me. She lives right next door to us. She moved in when I was seven years old. Christina is my best friend, if you saw us apart, you would not suspect us being best friends. We are just total opposites. She's outgoing, bubbly, crazy, and a huge girly girl. Unlike me I'm shy, quiet, an outsider, and I don't really care about my appearance. The only reason people pay attention to me is because I'm friends with Christina, and my boyfriend is Tobias. Tobias and I met at one of his football games actually. Christina, of course, practically threatened me to go. She said she would put this extremely embarrassing photo of me when we were eight on her Facebook. I wouldn't usually care but I looked really bad, I even cringed. Anyway, back to the story on how we met. So I was trying to squeeze my way through everyone on the bleachers and go to the bathroom. But at our school, we had to go inside the school to use the bathrooms, I don't know why they don't put one outside by the football stadium but whatever. So as I was walking inside, I realized all the lights were off since technically school wasn't going on. The closest hallway with bathrooms was the one straight down after you walk in. I wasn't very familiar with this hallway so I walked into the guy's locker room. Which I figured out later was right next to the girl's bathroom, which makes no sense, but I wasn't that far off. So I did my business and was washing my hands, when I looked up and saw this really hot guy smirking at me leaning up against some lockers. 'He looked really hot like that' I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone laughing. I looked back at him and he said "I think your hands are pretty clean you've been washing them" he looked at the clock "for three and a half minutes." He smirked again.

"What? Oh…uh…yeah, right." I stammered.

His smirk only grew.

"So uh what brought you to the guy's locker room?"

It was only than that I finally realized that there was another guy in the room and that I had just went to the bathroom in here.

"uh...well…"

"Yes, this is the guy's locker room sweetheart." He answered my unasked question.

I blushed.

"Well since you already used the bathroom, I'll show you out since I got to get into the game." I realized he was wearing a football jersey.

'oh my god, he's a popular guy, he is going to tell everyone about this.' I blushed even deeper.

"uh" I cleared my throat. "are you... um... going to t-tell everyone about.. this?" I gestured back to the bathroom as we walked out together.

He smiled slightly. "No I won't, under one condition."

I gulped.

"uh... okay... what?"

"your name." he looked at me waiting.

I was honestly shocked. I thought for sure he would ask for something inappropriate, or something that would embarrass me. "Bea- Tris, my name's Tris."

"Tris" he said lightly like a whisper, like he was trying it out for himself.

"Tobias" he told me than smiled and jogged out of the school.

I was confused for a moment, then realized it was his name and smiled a little.

For the next two weeks after that, he would try and find me at my locker, we would eat lunch together and we even had a few classes together. About a month after that, he finally got the guts to ask me out, and we have been dating ever since.

We were your typical couple; dates, dances, fights, and everything in between. We were happy together.

So here we are, we just pulled up to ISU. We both took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Tobias and I just unpacked everything. We look around and end up looking at each other. We smile at each other, his smile is a bright, excited smile, my smile is forced and probably looks stupid. Classes don't technically start for another two weeks. But I needed someone strong to help me move the heavy stuff. My roommate is coming tomorrow, so that should be interesting. I really hope she isn't some snobby bitch who hooks up with a new guy every night. But if she happens to be, I just hope she goes to their dorm and doesn't bother me too much.

Christina also got accepted here, I'm glad, she will keep me company. Especially when I miss Tobias. It will also be really nice to have someone close to me, here with me.

Tobias and I decided to go back to my house and then Christina and I will drive together, since I don't have a car. So now we are driving back to my house, lost in our own thoughts as music from the radio is lightly playing.

Caleb is at college in Colorado at some really smart school. Caleb was always the smarter one. So it's been just me at home, so Tobias decided to stay with me tonight. We went to sleep thinking about what will become of us.

It is now my college graduation. Tobias and I didn't make is past a month into freshmen year. I knew this would happen, and I knew whatever happened, I would be left with a crushed heart. I haven't been with anyone since. No matter how many failed attempt of dates Christina made me go on. No one clicked with me like Tobias did. I know I shouldn't, but, I still miss him to this day. He was my first real love; you never really forget about that. We decided we were too far away from each other to be in a committed relationship and it was different time zones. Also it was too hard to get our schedules to fit with one another. So it was a mutual break-up. But we were both heart broken- well at least that's what I'd like to believe. It could have been he found himself someone hotter, sexier, more like a woman. But I'd rather have the better version in my head. Christina made me see the better version. She was sick and tired of me blaming myself in every different way for the break-up.

Turns out freshmen year I had this blonde bimbo as my roommate. She was into drugs and staying up until 5 a.m. Which I needed sleep in order to pay attention in class, so it was hard to focus. But sophomore year, I requested to switch and I moved into Christina's room. Since her roommate was a junior now, she moved into an apartment. Which meant Christina could have a roommate. So that is what happened, Christina and I were roommates. We also got an apartment together once we were juniors.

Now I'm looking at myself in my bathroom, in our apartment. I have my hair wavy running down my back. I'm wearing a knee length coral dress with black wedges. Christina and I got our nails done yesterday; her treat. I got black nails with my ring finger painted with silver sparkles, I just got French white tips on my toes. She also did my makeup. I made her leave it minimal, and natural looking. Which I usually don't wear any makeup on my face, but she woke me up bright and early to start on it. I don't know why, she finished hours ago. She walks into my room, as I walk out of the bathroom. She is wearing a very beautiful light blue dress that falls just above her knees. She has white high heels on, with straps that wrap around her ankles. She has her hair in this very complicated up-do. I have no idea how she did that all by herself. She hands me my cap and gown and we leave.

"Beatrice Prior!" I walk across the stage with a proud smile on my face. I look through the crowd searching for my parents. I spot them and I'm sincerely surprised to see Caleb too. He is beaming at me. I smile back and grab my diploma and shake everyone's hand. I walk off the stage with a sense of relief. Now I can start looking for a stable job. 'I wish Tobias was- I stop those thoughts before they could go any further. Now is not the time to think about him. You finished that chapter of your life already. You just finished another chapter, so he shouldn't even be in the back of your mind anymore, Tris.' I sigh deeply.

Once the whole ceremony is over I go meet up with my family. Caleb pulls me into a hug as I step close enough. "I'm so proud of you, Beatrice." He whispers into my ear.

We pull away and I smile and thank him. After I hug my mom and dad, Christina and her family walks up to us. I hug her and she squeals into my ear, very loudly. "oh my god, Tris, now we have to get another apartment together more into the city!" I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Sure thing, Chris." We share a bright smile and we walk together as our parents talk to each other. She notices my grim expression and states "Come on Tris, he is not worth all the time you give him, thinking about him." It's like she knows everything that goes on inside of my head.

"Yeah, I know, you're right. It's just hard to stop thinking about him." I smile slightly.

"Well, how about we go back and finish packing our apartment up except a few movies and we can stop and get some ice-cream and spend our last night in our apartment watching romance movies and sobbing our eyes out?" Her eyes look hopeful.

"Sure thing, Chris."

So that is exactly what we do, once we say goodbye to our parents. We are going back home to our childhood homes tomorrow, we already sold our apartment to some sophomore girls. So we are officially moving out tomorrow. We are going to spend the summer back home and look at apartments throughout the summer. We will also look for jobs, Christina got an interior design degree. While I got a degree in creative writing. I've always loved reading and I love writing stories all kinds. I hope one day to become an author. But I also want to start with a steady job with a fair amount of currency. So I decided to practice my dream job as an author a little later in life. I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but I'll figure it out soon enough. I can't wait to see what this next chapter in my life will hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I don't have a current, specific time I'll be updating. I will try and update twice a week, maybe more. Once school starts up again it might go down to once a week. But since I'm on winter break right now, I'll try and update as much as possible. Thank you for the follows on this story, it is greatly appreciated. Please leave reviews!**

 **All creds go to Veronica Roth**

It is a new year; 2016. Christina and I have been in our apartment for two and a half years. I love this part of Chicago. We live in a pretty busy apartment. There's a lot to do when you live in a city. Christina found an interior design place about three blocks away. Perfect walking distance. We also have a car that we share for rainy days or super cold days. It usually is sitting in our parking garage. Which was a great add-on to our place. Christina has gotten a lot of clients since our city is so busy. A lot of the apartment buildings around here can be refurnished; surprisingly. Which is what gives her most of her business.

She met her boyfriend; Will, at _Tarsons. Tarson_ is her go-to coffee place. It is right next to her work and everyone is so friendly there. I was going to apply to work there since I didn't want to write, right away. But as I was walking there, I passed this bakery. It smelt incredible so I walked in and got a chocolate chip muffin and a cup of tea. I looked around and saw a bunch of people reading books. I looked in the corner and there was a spiral staircase with fairy lights wrapped around them. I asked the nice young lady at the cash register if that was like another store or just for employees. She told me that it was another part of the bakery, but it was a bookstore. You could read books up there, or you could read down in the bakery. You could buy the book or just check it out. They buy new books every year with the money from the bakery. So they were all in good shape. I enjoy reading a lot. It is like an escape to the real world. You're experiencing a whole new experience in someone else's point of view. It is such a peaceful, quaint store. It seems so relaxing, just being in here.

The owner of the bakery; _Sweeties,_ came and sat next to me at the table I was sitting at. Her name was Bethany, she was an older lady and she was the sweetest lady I've met in a long time. She asked me about a lot of stuff and she was genuinely interested, she wasn't just asking to be polite. Mostly random little questions, but, it felt nice to talk to someone who cared. We sat for probably two hours just talking. I was a little surprised at how comfortable I felt with her. It felt like talking to my mom. I realized that this is what I should be doing with my mom. But since she was always on business trips, I have never just sat down and talked to her before. I should make a promise to myself, to do that.

I told Bethany how I've always wanted to become an author and write books for everyone to enjoy. She then went to ask me how well I can bake pastries. I was confused on how that had anything to do with becoming an author. I told her that I always baked and cooked as a kid and growing up for my brother and I. I also told her that my neighbor (Christina's mom) would teach Christina and I how to bake anything and everything. So I was a pretty good baker, I was even better than Christina, because Christina was a very impatient person and wouldn't take the time to learn the recipes. She also got frustrated and always took them out before they were fully done. I was a more patient person and I even sometimes overcooked them, because I was worried they wouldn't be done. But I've progressed quite a bit over the years.

"You're hired!" Bethany exclaimed happily.

"Uh… what?" I questioned, "I didn't apply for a job…"

"Well from what you told me, you're a pretty experienced baker. Plus, you love books, there isn't a better place for you to get started writing. Also, I don't think you have a job right now, because if you were on a break, you wouldn't have sat here for hours, talking to me." Bethany said, looking proud. She was correct, though. "You can work here; it is a pretty decent pay too. You can write during your breaks. It's a great environment to get inspiration. You can write upstairs or even down here. It might be better to write upstairs, as it is usually quieter. But you may learn that you write better with some noise."

"Wow um… yeah that's very nice of you." I started sounding more intrigued. "But don't you need to see some sort of resume or something?"

"Oh sweetie, no, I don't think so. You're pretty young, there's not many jobs you could've had. Plus, you're a sweet woman. I know you'll show up on time and do everything properly. You're just that kind of girl. I already trust you, and you seem to trust me." She smiled.

I smiled broadly. I finally had a job! I also get to start my dream career. Could this day get any better? I was going to wait, but why wait to do something you love? She gave me some more information about the job, and I gave her my number. So she would have it to call me in for a different day or for whatever reason she had to get in contact with me. I was heading home to tell Christina all about it.

As I got back to our apartment, Lizzie jumps up into my arms. Lizzie is a small poodle mix dog, that was a stray. Christina and I were going out to dinner together and on our way back, we saw Lizzie coming out of an alley. She came right up to us and was curling around our legs like a cat. We couldn't leave her. I was worried that Lizzie wouldn't be allowed in our apartment. I haven't seen any signs or anything that said we couldn't have any pets. But I also haven't seen anyone with any pets. But turns out we are allowed to, they just can't disturb our neighbors. Which is understandable. The next day, I brought her into the vet to get all her shots and make sure that she was safe, so we could keep her. Christina would've done it, or came with, but she had work. I didn't mind doing it, Lizzie was adorable.

I was wondering where Christina was. It was 6 p.m. She usually gets home at 4:30 or 5. So I was a little worried. But she was probably with Will, or one of her clients ran late. So I shot her a quick text;

 **Hey, are you going to be home for dinner? Take out? -T**

She didn't answer for a few minutes so I set my phone down. She was probably busy. I went to change into some sweats and a t-shirt, and I looked over the paper work for _Sweeties_.

I had just finished looking over everything when I heard my phone ring, alerting me that I had gotten a text.

 **Hey, sorry for not answering right away, I was out with Will. I'm spending the night at his apartment since it's his last week alone there. I'll see you in the morning. -C**

That's what I thought, but what did she mean by it was Will's last week alone?

 **Okay, have fun! But what's this about Will? Are you moving in or something? -T**

 **No, Tris! Our relationship hasn't gotten that far. An old friend from College is moving in with him for a while. -C**

 **Oh, okay. Good, I wasn't ready to let you go, anyway. (; -T**

 **(: Have a nice night, Tris. -C**

I decided to quit bothering her, and let her have her fun with Will. I knew that Will went to a college in a different state for his Freshmen and Sophomore year. But then he got excepted to a better school, here in Illinois. Or at least that's what Christina has told me.

I just make some grilled chicken and chop up some peppers for dinner. And I watch an episode of _Grey's Anatomy,_ before I get ready for bed. I only put on some mascara today, so I wipe it off and wash my face. I usually shower in the morning, to wake me up. So I lay in my bed and read a book, as Lizzie curls up with me.

The next morning as I'm making some toast and eggs, Christina walks in and leans against the closed doors with a smile on her face. "Walk of shame?" I ask her, wiggling my eyebrows.

She practically jumps out of her skin. "Goodness, Tris! Give me a warning next time." She walks over and steals my toast. "Thanks, I was starving." She winks.

"Yeah, I bet you were." I grumble.

She just walks into her room and comes out after she has changed.

"So, Tris, what's new?" She always asks me this, and I usually say nothing new or interesting. But this time I actually have something to say.

"Well, I got a job." I state with a proud smile.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID?! WHERE?" She seems genuinely happy for me.

" _Sweeties!_ It's a bakery and a bookstore. I start on Wednesday!"

"Omg I'm so proud of you, Tris." She gives me a big hug.

"Thanks, Chris. I am also gonna start writing, I think." I say shyly.

"EEEEEEEEE I get to be the very first person to read it, right?!"

"Of course, Chris." I smile.

"Okay, we have to go shopping, you need some new clothes for your new job!" Christina always finds an excuse to go shopping. I roll my eyes, but, there's no point in trying to get out of it. I also need some new pairs of jeans and I could use a few nicer shirts. So we grab our bags, after I change, and we go.

"I'm never going shopping with you on a Saturday, ever again." I tell Christina.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't _that_ bad." Christina exaggerates 'that'

"My arms feel like Jell-O." And it was true, she made me hold all her bags, plus mine. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay Tris, whatever, at least now you have a great variety of clothing options for work."

"It's a bakery, Chris. My clothes are bound to get dirty." I say kind of bored.

"Fine, then you'll have great clothes for dates and such." I groan, she's at this again. I still haven't found anyone that I've connected with, like I did with _him._

But, I guess I'll try and start going out more. There has got to be a better guy out there, for me. Sometimes I'd really like to believe that. I wish I still didn't feel this way. He has moved on, most likely. He could even be married with kids. I wonder if he is in the Pros now. No! Come on Tris you have to stop thinking about him. He's nothing to you now. Alright, I know what I have to do. I have to finally move on. "Christina, I need a favor." I ask her as I walk into her room. She basically jumps right out of her bed.

"Yes, of course, Tris! What do you need?" she asks impatiently.

"I…uh…I n-need a date…" I know she is going to scream so I cover my ears right after I finish that stupid, stuttering sentence.

"AHHHHHHH OH MY GOD, MY LITTLE TRISSY IS ALL GROWN UP OHMYGODOHMYGOD!" I knew it.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I don't really want a date right away. So I was thinking maybe we could just go to a club tonight, or something like that."

"Good idea, baby steps." She was still beaming though.

"So, let's go out tonight. I know just the place." she told me, excitedly.

We went out, but some dick drugged Chris' drink so we went home within an hour. It wasn't a very pretty site. Seeing her puke everything out and then some. But me being the good friend I am, held her hair back. It's now a couple of days later and since she got better she's spent most of her time at Will's. His new roommate is supposed to come today, so he is picking him up from the airport. Christina is kind of upset, because now she will have to be quiet, if you know what I mean.

I'm sitting on the couch watching more _Greys Anatomy._ Christina comes inside, slams the door behind her and sits next to me with a huff. "Rough day?" I ask her teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Prior." She mumbles.

"Come on Chris, it's not like he is moving away. All that is happening, is, he is getting a roommate. And didn't you say it was temporary?"

"Well, yeah, but still." She's pouting, it's kind of funny.

"How 'bout we order some take-out and we sit and watch Greys? I brought some cookies home with me from the bakery." I ask her nicely.

"Okay, thanks Tris." She smiles a little. I figure that's the best I'll get out of her, and I go get the plate of cookies and some milk.

We spend the night watching Greys, and she falls asleep on the couch. I get her a blanket and turn off the T.V. I than go get ready for bed and go to sleep with Lizzie. Lizzie likes to sleep with me since I'm here every night, and Chris is only here some nights. I can't sleep tonight though, and I don't know why. I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Something like dread but excitement. I honestly don't know what that is about. I just try distracting myself with other thoughts. I don't know when, but sometime during the night, I finally drifted off to sleep.

"Come on, Tris, wake up!" I think I hear, but it's kind of muffled, since I'm just waking up.

"Triiiiisssssssssyyyy wakkeeeeeeyyyy wakkkeeeyyyyy." She sings.

"Oh my god, shut up, Chris. Please!" It's a good thing she didn't choose singing as her profession, that's for sure.

"Oh, stop being dramatic Tris." _Shit_ , did I say that out loud?

"Get up, and hurry up. Wear something cute." Wait... why?

"Uh… Chris why?"

"Just hurry." She winks and shuts my door.

"Christina!" Ugh I hate when she doesn't tell me what is going on. I go in the bathroom and use the bathroom. I put on some mascara after washing my face. I don't think I have time to shower, so I'll have to tonight. I just put on black jeans and a sweater. January is cold here in Chicago, plus, we are by Lake Michigan. I pull on some brown boots that end just under my knee. I think they're stylish, they are the nicest shoes I have. My mom sent them to me for Christmas, since she was too busy to get together with me. Whatever. It's always been like this. It's hard to see her on a holiday. Or ever.

I walk out of my room and see Christina eating an apple, leaning against the counter. She notices me and smiles. "There you are, Tris." She keeps smiling, I'm kind of getting freaked out.

"Where are we going?" her smile doesn't falter.

"To Will's house!" now I understand why she's smiling- except…

"Then why am I going, Chris?" I ask with caution.

"We are going to meet his new roommate!" then, she pulls my arm and drags me out of the apartment.

"What the hell, Christina!?" I'm kind of mad, that feeling in my stomach from last night is back.

"Come on, Tris. What if he is hot?" I knew she would do this.

"And what if he isn't?" I challenged.

"Then I'll make up some excuse as to why you have to go home." She smiles brightly again.

Ugh! I guess this could go either way. I'm lost in my thoughts of who his new roommate could be, that I don't realize we are at Will's. I take a deep, shaky breath. I'm not quite sure why it's shaky, I just have a weird feeling about this. Will answers the door and he and Christina exchange a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips. I can't help but feel a little bit envious of them. But I'm pulled out my thoughts as Will pulled me into a hug. I'm a little surprise and don't hug him back right away. But then, I awkwardly wrap one arm around him. He must notice my discomfort and let's go quite fast. "My roommate, Four, he is just unpacking I'll let him know you guys want to meet him. He came from California." He smiles and walks off to where I assume his roommates room is. Four, what kind of name is that? It is probably some sort of nickname. At least I would hope so, there must be something wrong with his parents, to name their child a number.

I can't help but think that California is where Tobias went for college and more than likely still there playing football, or something. I shake my head, now is not the time to think about him. Will comes back out from the hallway and smiles. Next thing I hear, is a deep voice. It sounds so familiar, yet I can't quite place it. Christina was already facing him and she gasps. She quickly looks at me and her eyes show regret, sorrow, anger, and surprise. I turn around fully to face Will's roommate. As soon as we lock eyes, we both gasp and I feel my eyes stinging. No! I can't really cry about _him_ still. But he is standing right in front of you! My thoughts argue back and forth. All the memories are just coming back to the front of my mind and I take a deep breath and shakily breathe out "Tobias." At the same time, he breathes out a shaky "Tris."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody! Thank you guys for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. It also puts a smile on my face every time I get a new follow or favorite, because that means you guys are enjoying the content I put out. Which I enjoy doing this, I've had so many ideas for fanfics and I have them all written down on my notes, on my phone. So right now I'm dedicated to this one. But I'd like to start a new one after this. Right now, I have no idea how many chapters this will be, but I'm of course, nowhere near done. Also let me know if you want like a few sentence recap at the beginning? Please leave reviews!**

 **I do not own Divergent!**

Recap: All the memories are just coming back to the front of my mind and I take a deep breath and shakily breathe out "Tobias." At the same time, he breathes out a shaky "Tris."

Tris P.O.V.

As we just stare at each other, Christina and Will don't know what to do. It seems as if Tobias and I are just taking each other in. As if this isn't actually happening. Will finally breaks the awkward silence by asking a stupid question, "So… you guys know each other?" I then hear a slap and I assume Christina slapped his arm or something.

That finally breaks us out of our ravine, and we look away. I awkwardly look at the ground and I try to stop the tears, I hope he didn't see. Tob-Four looks at Will with a slight glare. "Yeah we- "he starts "No! We don't know each other!" I scream frantically. I give Christina a warning look. She just looks confused, as Will just looks completely lost. I quickly look at Four as he huffed, quite loudly. "What's wrong with you?" I question.

He looks really surprised that I'm talking to him, I guess. Or maybe he is just shocked from the question and that it is directed towards him. "Can I-I talk t-to you for a minute?" he looks actually kind of nervous, but still anger lingers in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tris." I hold out my hand, anticipating a handshake. I smile, weakly. He looks very confused. But then he catches on and he looks sort of hurt. I wonder what that is about, he shouldn't be sad. _He_ broke up with _me._

He holds out his hand, and the second our hands touch, it was like the very first time. There is this tingling sensation that spreads through-out my entire body. He must have felt it too because he squeezes my hand before letting go. "Four." He politely nods. I have a feeling that this conversation isn't over, at least not for today. I look back to Christina and she pulls my arm and drags me off to the side, far enough where they won't be able to hear us.

"Tris, look, if I knew it would have been him, even the slightest bit, I wouldn't have dragged you here." She looks at me with some caution, as if I'll blow up, or turn into an emotional mess. Which I am, inside.

"I know, Chris. But maybe now I can finally get some answers out of him, this could be a good thing for me." I say.

"Tris, you really don't have to." She tries reasoning with eyes filled with sadness. I respect her for that, she doesn't want to have to deal with a heartbroken Tris again. Can't say I blame her.

"I deserve an explanation."

"But I just don't want you to go right back to him, if he tells you some sob story." She rolls her eyes at that idea.

"I need this, Chris. It might finally give me the answers that I need, to completely move on." She considers this for a moment.

"Fine Prior, but I'm not leaving this apartment, and neither are you."

"Deal." I take a few deep breathes, and she gives me a reassuring smile. I walk over to him, "Four, I think it'd be a good idea to leave these love birds alone for a little bit. Maybe we could go get to know each other. Since Christina is my ride home and it's raining. I don't really feel like walking home."

"I could always drive C- "I hear an 'oomph' and try not to crack a smile at Chris.

"Sure thing, Tris. Will, we will be in my room." He nods to Will and Christina and pulls my arm. Which I'm glad he didn't decide to pull my hand. I don't think I can risk it right now. With all my old feelings for him slowly creeping back up. Also my hands are getting sweaty. I'm really nervous about our chat. I don't know what is going to happen. I really don't. We walk in, and he lets go of my arm. He shuts the door and rubs the back of his neck. He used to do that when he was embarrassed or nervous. Looks like I'm not the only one. Good.

"Uh… sorry for the mess, I haven't finished unpacking." He looked like he wanted to say more, but I didn't push it. I sat on a chair, I couldn't sit on his bed. even if he hasn't slept on it yet. It was just wrong. Okay, now this was getting even more awkward. I decided that I should start the conversation, since it didn't look like he was going to.

"Four, huh?" I smirked.

"Yeah… uh it was my football jersey number." He frowned.

"Was?" I questioned. I wonder what happened, he loved football, that was his dream.

"I did football all four years, yeah. But I didn't want to do it as a career. I had a scholarship for those four years, as you may know." He looked down. "So I did football so I could save my money." He looked back up at me. "I saved money so I could get my own apartment, here, in Chicago. I wanted to start my own business. I would need all the money I could get. I met some guys back in California, who originally were from Chicago too. Small world huh?" he smiled at this. It seemed he was quite fond of these guys.

"They were my best friends, through-out college. Uriah and Zeke, are their names. Anyway they moved back to Chicago too and they're currently living with their parents. They're going to help me start up my business. But yeah, Zeke one day, he got fed up with me, 'cause I was pretty reckless through-out college. I would drink, and go out to parties and" he gulped and looked away, looking ashamed. "I would go through a lot of girls, to forget you know? I would do anything to forget." I breathed in deeply at this.

"I see now, that it was such a stupid thing to do, but I can't go back and change it now. So, one night I was drunk out of my mind and I stumbled into our apartment with two girls, clinging on to my arm. Zeke, of course, threw them out. He was so fed up with me, he was sick of me wasting my life, like that. I had already told him about how I wanted to start my business. He didn't want me to give up on this. He knew I could do it, if I really wanted to. The thing is, I didn't think I could. At least, not at the time. He knew I would lose my scholarship if I kept going into class with hangovers and being late. That was my freshmen year by the way. I wanted to forget everything. He started screaming at me but he had kept saying Four, is what I would lose. Like, I would be losing my scholarship, because that was my football number. So I would also be losing my last chance at the successful life I had always wanted. He kept yelling it, and he would call me that, whenever I was going to go talk to a girl, or if I would mess up. So Uriah started calling me it too, but he didn't know the real meaning behind it. But I told them one day to just call me that, I never liked Tobias, it is what _Marcus_ calls me. I only, ever liked it when you called me it. I guess it kind of just stuck, after they called me it, everyone started to."

He could have just told me that Zeke started calling him that one night and it stuck. But he told me a lot more. It gave me more of an idea of how he was like. I don't like it. One thing he had said was stuck on replay ' _I wanted to forget everything.' "_ What, exactly did you want to forget?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I wanted to forget everything Marcus did, you, Evelyn, just everything. I was so sick and tired of how messed up my head was." _You._

"…Did it help?" he looked at me questionly. "Did drinking and the girls… help you forget?"

"Honestly?" I nodded. He sighed, "No, not really. I felt guilty every time I was 'with' a girl. I never had a real relationship with any of them. I never even bothered to learn their names. I was a prick. I don't think you would've liked me. I didn't even like me." I know I should feel something, anything. But all I feel is this empty feeling. I stare at him with no emotion. He sees that and tries to take the attention off him.

"How are you, Tris?" _sad, mad, angry, stupid, depressed, empty._

"I've been better, Four." He winces.

"Can you please not call me that?" What does he expect me to call him?

"What should I call you then?" I ask begrudgingly.

"Tobias… only when we are alone, though." What?

"We won't be alone often, probably never, after this." He looks incredibly sad at this. I start to get mad.

"Why not, Tris? Can't we just start over?" he asks exasperated.

"Why not? Are you serious? You broke it off with me, without even trying the long distance! I told you that it wouldn't work! I fucking told you I didn't want to get hurt, Four! I knew if we would've just stayed friends during college, we could've stayed close but no! you just had to go and break my fucking heart.

And it hurts when you told me you were hooking up with girls left and right to forget about me! I was a part of your life, whether you like it or not. You should never try to forget about something that once gave you so much happiness. You moved on, when?! While we were still technically together? Or what? I _hate_ you. You ruined my entire college experience! I should've been hooking up with hot sorority guys. I should've been out partying! I should've been reckless at times! I should've enjoyed my college experience. But no! I was still hooked on you. I was _heartbroken_ , Four. I was so very sad.

You didn't even care enough to break up with me face to face. What were you in a bed with some 'girl' who you don't even remember when you texted me and I quote **'Sup Tris? Oh well I don't really care, actually. But, hey, so this long distance shit isn't going to work so we are over. Don't text back I'm busy.'**

How much of a fucking coward were you? Was that just a glimpse of who you became in college? God! I can't even look at you without wanting to puke. You were such a fucking jerk. Is that how you were to other girls? That's so disgusting." I was getting dizzy after exploding like that. I didn't even realize I was crying, until he handed me a box of tissues. "Don't try to be a fucking gentleman now, Four" I spit out.

"I didn't know that you would be so heartbroken, Tris. I thought you would've gotten over me. I never got over you. Hell, it must seem like it because of those girls. But they didn't mean _anything_ to me. not at all. They were just something to help pass the time. I'm a fuck-up, I know I am. Marcus only told me every day." He paused.

"But, Tris, you have to know that I care for you. I still do. I could've started my business in California. But I didn't _want_ to. I wanted to be where you were." I was still fuming. How can he have the guts to tell me he still cares about me? "I knew it was a long-shot but I thought if I came back, I could get started on the business, and somehow find you and become friends." No, no. This isn't true. He wouldn't have ended it the way he did, if he actually cared about me. "I only ended it the way I did because I thought you would've moved on. Tris I'm not a good person. You made me better, you made me believe I could be a better man. But you weren't there with me, to tell me to stop or to tell me I was good enough."

"Four…"

"I'm not done, Tris." I didn't interrupt. He took it that he could continue, "The only thing going through my head was everything that Marcus has said to me." his voice got low. "I got a letter from my mom, Tris." I gasp audibly. I thought she was dead.

"I got it the day I got there. I don't know how she knew I was going there, but she did. And she's alive. She explained why she left. I was so mad. She just left me alone. With that- that monster. How could someone do that to their child, Tris? I wasn't worth it; I didn't want to hold you back. You deserved to enjoy college life. I thought you wouldn't have let me break up with you if you saw how painful it was for me to let you go."

He looked so lost, so sad. I didn't feel anger towards it. "I didn't know I still would've held you back. I'm sorry Tris. I really am. Is there any way you can forgive me?" He sounded hopeful, but he looked like he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I think… that once I let everything settle in. I can think about this-us. I'll see what I think, and I'll let you know. I truly hope you've changed, that Zeke and Uriah have helped you. I'd like to meet them. I think I might like to try ad be friends, though. I'm just not quite sure at the moment. I need some time to think about everything. So can I have your number? So I can let you know?" I'm not sure if letting him back into my life will be a good thing or not. But I guess we will just have to see. I really hope I won't regret this.

"Yes, of course. Thank you so fucking much, Tris. For even considering it. We do still have a lot more to talk about. I bet you also have some more questions, for me. But we shall talk about that some other time." He smiled, a real smile. "It was so nice seeing you again, Tris. It helped me out, but not having to go door to door asking for a Tris Prior." We both smiled.

"Yeah, it was, Four." He still winced, but he didn't say something. He probably doesn't want to push his luck. Smart boy.

We walked out of his room and into the Livingroom. Christina and Will were snuggled on the couch. Christina was sound asleep. I sighed, I really didn't want to wake her. But I had to get home and think about everything Four told me. Will motioned me with his finger over to them. I walked over and he said "You can ask Four to take my car, and drive you home. I would, but as you see, I have a sleeping Chris on me." I knew Four would take up that offer in a heartbeat, and I didn't want to wake up Chris for her to just be cranky driving me home. So I just nodded and thanked him. I walked over to Four and handed him Wills keys.

He quirked an eyebrow at me as he started to smirk. "Oh, save it. Can you please just give me a ride home. I really don't feel like facing the wrath of a cranky Chris."

He just laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, sure Tris." We got into Will's car and he sighed. I looked over at him and I admired him. He was still such a Greek god. His jaw bone and cheek bones got even better over the years. He has a little scruff, which makes him look 10x hotter. His hair is curly and little pieces are flopped over on his forehead. And his lips. His pink, plump lips. The lower lips, being bigger. They look so kissable. No! Tris shut up! I look away before he notices I was staring. He turns on the radio, low, to not be disruptive. "I need to know where your apartment is. Do you mind telling me, or should I just go around town until you tell me to stop?" he smirks. I tell him, the faster I get home, the faster I can think clearly. "Back at the apartment…" he starts. I look over at him to see him looking at me and then back to the road. "When we were joking around, it was nice, you know? Like old times." I just sighed. I didn't answer him, I thought about it though.

We were joking around, it was nice. We could always joke around with each other. That's one thing I loved most about our relationship; we could always just be ourselves around each other. We were always so comfortable around each other. He pulls me out of my thoughts, "Hey, Tris this is your apartment, right?" he shook my arm. I thanked him and got out, he was already coming over to my side of the car.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I don't mean to sound rude, but I can't think over everything, if he is with me.

"I'm just walking you to your door, if that's is okay. Make sure you get in safe." He smiles shyly. It's cute to see him flustered, nervous. No! Tris, he isn't _cute._ He isn't anything, not yet.

"Sure, whatever, _Four_." I say, just to piss him off. His smile falters, slightly.

"Well, just call me, whenever you make up your mind." He says when we reach the elevator. He nods and walks back to his car. I just stand there until he drives off. I hear the doorman, Rick, clear his throat. I look at him and blush. He caught me staring at nothing. I quickly push the up button.

Once I get inside my apartment, I feed Lizzie, and prepare some lunch. It's about three o'clock. I don't usually eat lunch this late. So I make some of my own mac and cheese. So Chris and I can have some for dinner too. I make it homemade. I pour the noodles in, three different kinds, spaghetti, spirals, and shells. Then, while the noodles are boiling, I cook some turkey bacon, and bread crumbs. Once the noodles are boiled, I drain the water. I mix in a bunch of different cheeses, milk, and butter. Once that's done, I pour it into a big container, and add extra cheese. Lastly, I pour the breadcrumbs and chopped up bacon. Voila! I pour some onto a plate, and put the rest inside the fridge for later, so we can heat it up.

As I eat, I start to play back everything Tobias told me. I guess I can call him that in my head. Since I don't like who Four is. I liked who Tobias was. I honestly want to be friends with him. But could I really be friends with someone who plays girls? Does he still play girls like that? I don't want to be one of those girls. I'll have to figure out more about this. I guess I'm willing to try a friendship. If he can prove to me I'm not going to be one of those girls. So I call him.

His deep voice that I've missed so much, answers, "Hello?"

"HI, Tobias it's me, Tris." He gasps, he is probably shocked that I called him Tobias, or that I called him so soon. Ugh, I should've waited to call him. But I just wanted to get some answers.

"Wow, that was fast." I inwardly cringe. "Well?"

"uh… yeah, I wanted a few more answers, before I make my final decision." I tell him, honestly.

"Oh, of course, sure, what more do you want to know?" he asks gently.

"Well I want to know if you think of me as just one of those girls." I tell him bravely. He gasps audibly.

"God, no, Tris. How could you think that?" he sounds hurt. "Plus I already know your name." I could tell he only said that to not sound so hurt. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, Eaton." I could tell he had on a smirk, he always did when I called him Eaton. We would call each other by our last names when we had competitions. "I think, that, I'd like to try and be friends with you. But if you screw this up, I won't hesitate to cut you out of my life completely." I warned.

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

"Of course, Tris." It was such a relief. I thought when I would see her again for the first time, it would be a lot later, first of all. But, I'm so glad that Will knew her, and brought her back into my life. I honestly thought she wouldn't let me explain myself. But, she did. She's such a rare girl. I don't think I ever particularly fell out of love with her. Seeing her again, even more beautiful than before, if that is even possible. It just brought back all the good, and the bad times. I realized how much I really did miss her.

We talked a little bit more, she agreed to come over tomorrow, with Christina and we all would go see a movie together. Than we were going to go out to a diner. Not a date. Even though I would way rather it be one. But she can't do that, which hurt, I'll admit it. But I understand it. I wish I could go back and take everything back, but I can't.

When she thought I was using her like all those other girls, it broke my heart. She is nothing like any of those girls, those girls were sluts, and only hooked up with hot guys, to tell people. She is so innocent, pure. Should I even be talking to her? I'm not good for her. I know I'm not, that's why I broke it off with her.

But, every day, I would look at my lock screen, which was a picture of us on our first date. Christina took it. We were just looking at each other. It was right when I came to pick her up. She looked gorgeous, she was wearing a light pink flowy dress, that ended mid-thigh. She had a jean jacket too. She had her hair natural, she only had on a little mascara. She looked breath-taking. You could tell I already loved her, by the look in my eyes. It is one of my favorite pictures of us. She looks like her shy self, with her cheeks a little rosy, with her infamous blush. I remember that first date; we were just playing twenty questions, except we had to try and answer for the other person.

 **Flashback:**

"What's my favorite color?" I asked her for my next question.

"Orange!" she yelled out. She was so excited and giddy. She looked like a little kid, inside a candy store. She couldn't stop smiling, so I told her she was right. But between you and I, I never had a favorite color before that. Now I see orange in everything, I could probably live in it. She was super excited that she guessed that right.

Throughout the rest of the game, she never once stops smiling, neither did I.

I couldn't believe that it was me, me! who made her that happy, over what? Not usually what girls her age would be giddy about. She was excited that she guessed my favorite color!

 **End of flashback.**

To this day, my favorite color is orange. I miss her all too much, she made me feel things, that I've never experienced. I know I screwed up, big time, but I will take forever, if that's how long it takes, to get her back. I will be friends with her, but I promise you, I will make her fall for me again. Because I never fell out of love for her. It feels like such a huge weight just got lifted from my shoulders. Now that I admitted to myself that I'm still in love with her, I can get her back.

Seeing her today, brought out all those feelings, now I'm feeling insecure, and I hate that she can still do this to me. But wait, what if she has a boyfriend? I have to call her, we need to talk some more, as friends, of course. I need to find out some information. So I call her. Come on, come on, answer.

"Hello?" her voice sounds groggy, shit! What time is it? It's only 4.

"Tired?" I tease.

"Oh, yeah, I must've fell asleep. What time is it?" I stifle a laugh.

"It's one a.m." I deadpan.

"What!?" she shrieks. I can't help it, I start laughing. A full on laugh, I haven't done this in- since I was with Tris. Wow.

"I'm – kidding, it- it's only f-four" I say in between laughs.

"Don't do that to me, oh my god!" I keep laughing.

"My bad, Prior."

"anyway, why'd you wake me up from my beauty sleep?" right. I almost forgot. I sober up from my laughing fit, finally.

"Well, I think we should catch up, like before the movies. Just you and I. you know catch up on everything that gone on all these years." I ramble on.

"Sure, Tobias. Sounds good, I was actually thinking the same thing." I smile

"If you want to come over, we can talk." She suggests.

"Sure thing, that'll give Will and Christina some time." She laughs, I smile.

"Yeah so come over whenever."

"I'll leave in five minutes."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye." We hang up. I get out of my bed, I change into some jeans and into a black shirt, with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I throw on some cologne and more deodorant, I'm already sweating. I'm nervous, to be around her. I guess I'm nervous for rejection. I shake my head and run my hand through my hair a few times.

Once I get to her apartment I look at myself in the mirror and tell myself "I'm a man, you're a man!" to give me some confidence. I really hope no one saw that. Once I buzz up and she lets me in, I get even more nervous. There's actual butterflies in my stomach, yes, guys get those too. I take a deep breath and go into the elevator. Good thing there isn't anyone else in here. I think I might be shaking; enclosed spaces are one of my few fears. That's what I usually avoid them at all costs. But Tris only lives on the fifth floor. Once the doors open, I can finally breath again.

She opens her door, and she looks breathtaking. Even though, she looks like she woke up from a nap, about 20 minutes ago, which she did. She is wearing black jeans and a Chicago Blackhawks shirt. "I thought we could talk and maybe watch the game together, they're playing Sharpie, and Oduya's team tonight." She seems shy, good, it's not only me.

"Yeah, I've tried to keep up with them, through-out the years. They're still my favorite hockey team." We smile at each other.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" she asks, with genuine interest.

"Just everything, random facts, relationships, hobbies, you know, anything that's changed over the years." I try to say nonchalantly. But she did quirk an eyebrow when I said relationships.

"Relationships, huh? I thought you didn't have any." Shoot.

"Yeah you're right, I didn't. but what about you?" Her mouth forms an o.

"I mean, I've been on dates, but no, I've never been in a relationship." I gasp

"You mean to tell me that you haven't _been_ with anyone since me?" she looks kind of mad. Uh oh.

"Yeah, well unlike you, I only am _with_ people who actually mean something to me." she sneers. I screwed up, again.

"I know, I'm sorry, just to clarify, you are single, right?" she looks up from the floor, quickly.

"W-what w-why would y-you want to know t-that?" she is nervous. I give her a quick smirk.

"I'm just wondering, Tris." I wink at her. I mentally fist the air. SHE'S SINGLE!

We talked the entire night. I've learned so much more about her. I'm glad she was willing to talk to me tonight. I've learned that her favorite color is indeed orange. I don't know if that is because of what happened on our first date, or just a coincidence. But we still have so much in common, I love it.

I'm never open, to anyone. Not even these random facts, that I told Tris about tonight. The Hawks won, 4 to 2. She had warmed up some magic mac and cheese, that she claimed to make earlier. It tasted like Heaven, if that didn't get me even more hooked on her, I don't know what will.

Right now, she has fallen asleep on my shoulder. I will wake her up in a little while or bring her to bed. but for now, I'd really like to enjoy this feeling of comfort. My heart is filled with so much joy. She is made for me, she was in high school, she is now. She just hasn't realized it yet. It will take time for her to forgive me, but it will be worth the wait. With those thoughts, I drift off to sleep with a heartfelt smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys, so much! I'm sincerely glad everyone has been enjoying my story so far. As you all may know, I will update as much as possible. Please leave reviews! Oh my goodness! I'm the worst, I'm so sorry. It is the 13** **th** **now. I wrote two paragraphs on the first, then I haven't turned my laptop on since. I know! This weekend is my Birthday though, so I'll try to type ASAP! This will probably be a short chapter, just so I can put something out, since I haven't in more than two weeks!**

 **I do not own Divergent.**

 **Recap:** She is made for me, she was in high school, she is now. She just hasn't realized it yet. It will take time for her to forgive me, but it will be worth the wait. With those thoughts, I drift off to sleep with a heartfelt smile on my face.

 **Tris P.O.V.**

Why am I moving up and down? I don't own a water bed. Who turned on the lights in my room? I groan, and open my eyes. The first thing I notice is that I'm not in my room. The second thing I notice is that the sun is shining through the windows in my living room, which is probably what woke me up. The next thing I realize, is that I'm lying on top of a hard surface. I'm too afraid to look, though. I take a quick peek at it- or should I say him? "Eek!" I scream as I fall off of the couch. I'm awaiting the impact of the ground, but, it never comes.

I open my eyes and am immediately met with concerned deep, icy blue eyes. I quickly look away, and realize the position we were in all night, and right now. _I slept with him._ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I slept on top of him! Ugh! I can't believe we fell asleep. "W-what are y-you doing here?" I stammer out. I cringe I probably look like a hippo, right now. With my hair in knots, and my eyes sleepy.

"I must've fell asleep, Tris, I'm sorry." He looks genuine.

"Oh- "well DUH! Tris, that was a stupid question. "Right, well… um" _he looks really good in the morning- oh who am I kidding, he always looks good!_ He holds out his hand and I stare at it as if it is a new species.

"A-hem" he clears his throat which makes me look up at him. His eyes gesture back to his held out hand. Oh, Right. I grab it and I wince at the tingling sensation, that always seems to be there. He helps me off my floor and I give him a small smile in thanks.

"So… there is a Café that I know of, that's great… if you'd like to um- "I don't want him to think it's a date!

"Do you have stuff here, to make breakfast?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I have to get to work." I didn't even know the time; I could be late for all I know!

"I'll be quick. What time do you have work?" Wait he'll be quick? _Since when could he cook?!_

"Eight, but what do you mean you're cooking? You sucked at it before." I accused him. He scratched the back of his neck and some color was flooding his ears. _Aww._

"I took some cooking classes" he mumbled, I barely caught it. AWW. I smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Why, must I ask?" he kept blushing. I love torturing him.

"Because I wanted to learn, plus there would be a lot of girls." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Once a playboy, always a playboy. "I'm just kidding Tris." He must have saw the eye roll. I roll them again. "I have taken two classes so far, here, in Chicago." He was acting nervous again. "We've only learnt how to make a few breakfast foods so far." The smirk on my face reappeared, "Okay, go shower and get ready, and I'll have breakfast done, by the time you get out of your room." He clapped his hands together, looking excited.

I turned around and walked to my room. I take a shower and blow dry my matted hair. I put on some mascara and change into some black jeans and the bakery's t-shirt. I smell a delicious smell drifting from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen, and spot Tobias putting some whipped cream on the delicious-looking pancakes. Honestly, I think he paid a lot of attention in those baking classes.

"This set-up looks adorable." I state, knowing it will probably annoy him. He turns around and I notice he is wearing my extra small pink apron that Christina got for me once. Oh my goodness, he is so adorable. He acts like he is _four_ years old sometimes.

"Mmm… thanks, wait 'till you try the food." He smiles shyly.

"I guess I will." I wink, I love how natural our friendship is right now.

He places the strawberry bowl in the middle and sits down. In front of us lies a bowl of freshly cut strawberries, syrup, coffee, sugar, and cream. Also, he made sausage, turkey bacon, Swedish pancakes, made into different shapes. I don't know if that was meant to be on purpose or not but. Some pomegranate seeds, watermelon, and two cups of orange juice. Wow, he went all out. He takes a deep breath, and wipes invisible dust off his shoulders. I roll my eyes at that.

"Let's dig in" he states.

I take a bite into the pancake that looks like Oklahoma, and honestly I think I may have out a little moan. It is so, so, so, so good! He smirks at me so I'm assuming that he heard my moan of approval. "Good, huh?" I decide to tease him a little.

"I've had better." I say without looking at him in the eye. He narrows his eyes at me, as if testing to see if I'm lying. I keep a neutral look on my face, trying not to crack a smile.

"Mhmm… whose? May I ask?" Think fast, Tris!

"Christina." Shit! She doesn't cook! Well, how would he find out.

"Really? Hmmm, I'll have to try them some day." Uh oh.

"Umm, yeah, definitely." I smile. He bursts out laughing. _What?_

"Oh… God… you've always been… the worst… liar" he says in between laughs. Shoot.

"Hey! Have not!" I probably look like a five-year-old pouting with my arms crossed. Which makes him laugh even harder.

"Okay, okay, okay. Gosh, Tris I know my cooking's great." He smirks cockily, see _this_ is why I didn't want to tell him it was the best pancakes I've ever tasted.

"Wow, that great, huh?" What?

"You say that out loud, Tris." Shit. I blush, while he laughs again. Jeez, he must have woken up on the right side of the bed.

"We didn't even sleep on a bed last night." He states.

"I really need to stop talking out loud." I say and then stuff my face with this delicious breakfast. 

After we finish breakfast, he said he'll call me later today. I'm on my way to work, I was going to ask Tobias for a ride, but I thought he was going to be busy. The bus doesn't come for another half an hour, and I'm already late. I decided to walk, for being January, it's surprisingly not too bad out. It's like 35 degrees. I walk fast, because I hate walking past alleys and in this area, there's so many.

You know the cliché story, where a girl's walking alone at night down the street, and a gang jumps out and pulls her into an alley, mugs her, rapes her, and leaves her shivering in a dark corner. Where she is never found again. Yeah, I think everyone is afraid of that, that's why they always tell you not to walk alone. But it's mid-day and there would be too many witnesses.

Once I get to Sweeties, I hang my coat up in the back, and put my apron on. Today I'm working in the bakery part for my shifts. Al, who also works here, he is super sweet. He is like this big teddy bear. We have gotten really close lately. We opened fifteen minutes ago, I was late. But since Al is the only other person here right now, I'm sure I can talk him into not telling on me.

"Hey, Al" I say nonchalantly.

"Hey Tris, glad you could make it" He smirks.

"Yeah, about that… you wouldn't mind doing me a small favor?" I ask

"Well, whatever is the favor?" he wants me to beg, well two can play at that game. I'm a girl he's a guy. Hmmm.

"Al" I purr. His smirk never faltered. I must suck at seducing people, I wouldn't exactly know, though. I have only had sex once for Christ's sake.

"Tris." He sounds bored. BORED.

"Al, how 'bout we pretend I never showed up late, and I've been here the entire time." I try to sound seductive, but it probably comes off as that one fake annoying aunt, we all have.

"Tris I'm gay, you can stop rubbing yourself all over me like that." He shudders to prove I didn't turn him on in the slightest. He is gay?!

"Oh my god! Really?! That made me love you so much more!" I gave him a big bear hug. Before he could respond someone cleared their throat. I turn around to see Tobias. What is he doing here? He looks pissed.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend, Tris." He seethes. Al chokes on his water

"Well, actually I never answered you, you just assumed." Who does he think he is? He finally looks away from Al and looks back at me.

"Well I was just coming to tell you I really _enjoyed_ breakfast this morning." He says that towards Al, as if that should make Al jealous. Oh if only he knew. Al just smiles and puts his arm around me.

"That-a-girl! We are actually in an open relationship, where we can date who ever we want." Oh, that's good. High five Al! That is true except the relationship being a friendship. What Al said makes Tobias furious. Ha-ha, shows him.

"Tris can we talk?" he speaks through clenched teeth.

"Sure." He glares at me.

"Alone."

"Oh, right. Be right back, Al." I kiss him on the cheek just to infuriate Tobias even more. I don't know why I feel the need to do that, but it just feels good. For all the heartache he gave me.

We walk outside, and he paces around in circles.

"You wanted to talk?" I question.

"Yeah, Tris _What the hell_!?"

"Am I not allowed to have _friends_ Four?"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm going to call you that because that's who you are being! Four the guy back in California, the guy who I. don't. like!" His demeanor changes, he looks less angry. He looks sorrowful, upset."

"Just explain something, were you planning on stringing me along while you had whoever the hell was in there, the entire time?"

"Oh my god, he is _Gay_ Tobias. Okay if anything he was trying to make you jealous not the other way around." He looks confused which is kind of cute. Then he looks angry again, then embarrassed, then finally, he looks relieved.

"So… you're not... um dating him?" he is rubbing his neck, how cute.

"Of course not, I only found out he was gay minutes ago, that is why I was hugging him. You idiot." I smile up at him. He looks insecure.

"Well can you blame me? You're hot any guy would kill to date you."

"Hmm… so I'm _only_ hot huh?"

"No… no! of course not, you're super pretty, and funny, and smart, and- "

"Shut up Tobias! I was only teasing. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Didn't expect me to catch you and your buddy?" he smirks, well I'm glad he is over it.

"No, but how did you know where I work?"

"You were wearing the shirt during breakfast." Right. "Then I just looked up the directions. Wait! Did you walk here?!" he asks as we are walking back inside.

"Hmmm… Yep." Didn't feel like lying anymore today.

"Goodness Tris. Trying to get yourself killed?" he looks mad again. I'm not dead, am I?

"Of course not! Christina took the car today and it's nice out, for January." He pulls me into a hug, and I feel this huge warmness in my heart and my whole body. My entire being is tingling and his heartbeat is soaring. I smile against his chest as it's rumbling, oh he is talking."

"-okay, I just really couldn't handle you getting hurt, next time tell me! I would never, ever mind driving you anywhere Tris, Okay?" he kisses the top of my head, I just about die. Before I can respond I hear a girl's voice.

"Four Eaton? Wow I thought it was you, what are you doing here in Chicago?" she is looking at him like he is a piece of meat, or maybe I'm imagining that. Uh oh, who is she? An ex? Does he have a girlfriend? He tenses and let's go of me. Wow that hurt more than I thought it would.

"Shauna, hey." They hug, HUG! I start to walk away, they don't even notice. All for starting over, huh.

"I'm just going to go back to work, since you know. I work here, and I should be behind the counter and all." Stop blabbering! "Yeah, nice to meet you…"

"Shauna, and we didn't really properly meet, since Four here, was never really good at using his manners." Yes, he was! You just don't know Tobias! "We should definitely get to know each other sometime…"

"Tris." I give her a fake smile; no way am I ever hanging out with _Fours_ girlfriend! How could he not tell me? especially since he just got at me for "Al" at least he is gay! I give Four a glare, where he looks back at me confused. Then I walk to where Al was practically gaping at the scene. He probably hates Four now too. Since he just got jealous FOR NO REASON.

 **Tobias P.O.V.**

I pull Tris into a hug, so she can't see how truly worried I am. _She could've been murdered!_ What was she thinking? I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt, why didn't she ask me for a ride?

"Tris, baby, I care about you so much, I know that seems ridiculous since I haven't seen you in years, but I never stopped caring about you. Don't ever put yourself in harm's way, okay, I just really couldn't handle you getting hurt, next time tell me! I would never, ever mind driving you anywhere Tris, Okay?"

I kiss the top of her, just like old times, and it feels so natural. I sniff her hair, it still smells like lemons, with a hint of cinnamon. It smells like home. I smile brightly, but before she can respond, I hear a familiar voice.  
"Four Eaton? Wow I thought it was you, what are you doing here in Chicago?" I tense up, and let go of Tris. I don't want Tris thinking Shauna was one of my old flings. Did Zeke not tell Shauna I was back?

"Shauna, hey." She pulls me into a hug, before I can even deny it. Tris! Please don't think this means anything to me. I hope she can read my mind, even though I know it's impossible. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris starting to back away. No! don't walk away from me!

"Gotta girl already, Eaton?" She's not just a girl!

"No, Shauna, that's _Tris."_ I say her name like a precious treasure, as if I say it too loud, it'll disappear. Shauna knows all about Tris from what Zeke and I have told her. Her mouth forms into an O, and she smirks.

"Did I interrupt something, then?" Yes! Don't be a dick!

"Mmm… nope." She sees right through me.

"I'm just going to go back to work, since you know. I work here, and I should be behind the counter and all." An angelic voice says. "Yeah, nice to meet you…" Don't go!

"Shauna, and we didn't really properly meet, since Four here, was never really good at using his manners." I too, have manners! "We should definitely get to know each other sometime…" Shauna she doesn't know your insignificance to me yet!

"Tris." She gives her such a fake smile, either Shauna didn't notice, or just didn't care. She looks lost in thought for a moment, she's so gorgeous. She snaps out of it, and sends me a glare. I'm confused for a moment, because I was lost in Tris world, then I realize why she gave me a glare; she thinks Shauna was one of those girls from back in California. She's not Tris! I try showing her she's wrong about Shauna, but she already walked back behind the counter, and won't look back at us.

"Well, good luck with that one, Four." Shauna winks and walks away. She totally did all that on purpose. I roll my eyes; she is teaching me a lesson. God. I take a seat on a quaint, little table in the corner. I wait until Tris comes over to serve me, but she sends Al over, Ugh! She hasn't even spared me a glance.

I decided to wait until her shift is over, which I have no idea when that could be, because she hasn't given me the time to ask her. I'll give her a ride home, no way am I letting her walk home, especially since it's getting dark out! The bell on the top of the door, that alerts you when someone leaves or enters, is built into my brain now. Shit, how could people stand to listen to that for hours every day.

Christina walks in, and takes off her gloves, she looks at Tris and her eyebrows furrow. Then she looks around and her eyes land on mine, and understanding forms in her eyes. _What?_ She walks over to Tris and they have a quick conversation, and then she makes her way over to me. Uh oh! She takes a seat across from me, and stares at me for a moment. "Four, lovely to see you again" wish I could say the same.

"It's been brought to my attention that you're back to your old playing ways. Please correct me if I'm wrong." She pauses, I'm assuming this is where I'm supposed to respond.

"Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend." I say truthfully, plainly.

"Right, see but Tris doesn't know this. I'm assuming she closed herself off and has ignored you?" The way she says it, she already knows the answer. "She's changed, Four. You breaking her heart, changed her, as a person. It formed it to rarely trust people, she wouldn't let people in. It was like she was on autopilot. She different now. She's not going to keep you around long enough to break her heart. She is stronger, brave, don't ruin her again. I'm warning you. If you aren't going to stay around for the long haul, then leave her alone. Let her live her life, let her finally be free.

If you are staying, to love her, love her with your entire being, with your entire heart. She deserves that. She deserves to finally be okay, without pretending. She was a _wreck_ Four. Even though you guys were young, she cared so deeply. So much and with everything inside her, that when you left, it was like a light inside of her turned off. But today, even though she's mad right now, I saw some of that light shining through her eyes again. You must love her on her bad days when she is moody and irritated just as much as you love her on days where everything is going well."

"She is going to have those bad days; you're going to have those bad days. She is going to try and push you away from her when she gets insecure, or when she doesn't feel worthy. You're going to have to stick with her, through everything and anything. When two people are meant to be together, they will be together. It's fate. I'm not going to be willing to let you get away with hurting her again. You weren't there in the dorm room, when she would cry herself asleep, but would face away from me because she hates when people see her weak. Or when she would sometimes skip meals and just stare out into nothing as if thinking was too hard."

"So you have to put on some big boy pants right now go over there, force her to listen and tell her what you want. She is just confused right now. confused about you, confused about what she wants. Go reassure her!" She walks away and out the bakery. Tris looks kind of shocked, as if she didn't expect Christina to leave her. I take a moment and think about everything Christina had told me. It makes me feel horrible. That Tris unintentionally hurt herself, because of me. I think about what I want.

I know that I want Tris, but do I really know her? It's been years. I would never want to hurt her. But I already have. Do I deserve her? Do I deserve a second chance? Something Christina said comes to the front of my mind. "When two people are meant to be together, they will be together. It's fate." Was her walking into Wills apartment that day, fate? I want to think so. I believe so. I will love her until the day I die, I know that for a fact. I practically jump out of the chair everyone looks at me. I push in the chair and I walk over to the counter. I know what I want. I want Tris, no, I need Tris. I'm sure of it now.

"Hey, Tris I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but, just listen. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend; I have no feelings for her whatsoever. I never will. I will never have feelings for anyone other than you. I have never had true feelings for anyone other than you, Tris. Okay, I need you, to survive, for happiness. I know depending on people is wrong, and you shouldn't do it. But I can't help it. I want to be it for you. The one, because I know that you are the one for me. you're it, you're my past, present, and future.

I don't want you to have any doubts about my feelings for you. I know right now, you may not exactly reciprocate the feelings, but I just don't want you to give up on me. I don't care if you want to start as a friendship, I'm willing to wait for you Tris. I will wait however long it takes." She looks flabbergasted, I don't know if that is a good or bad thing.

"To-Tobias… wow umm… you've never exactly been the type to spill all your feelings and emotions out like this." Her voice sounds shaky.

"I know it might make me sound desperate, but I just know what I want in life, it's you, wherever you are."

"That's a lot to take in, Tobias, plus I'm supposed to be working right now."

"I know, Tris. What time is your shift over?"

"5:30."

"Great, twenty more minutes. Would you like to go out to dinner and talk?"

"Umm, sure, yeah. We will have to stop by my apartment so I can change, though." Success!

"Of course, yeah, we will. I'll get out of your way then." I smile at her, I'm still nervous, though. She could always say no and crush my heart.

Once she is done working, she goes in the back and Al approaches me. "Hey, man. Sorry about earlier I saw an opportunity and took it. She isn't my type by the way. If you know what I mean." Yeah, I know what you mean, doesn't mean we can be friends. "Anyway, I just wanted to warn you. If you hurt Tris in anyway, again?" he says again as if he doesn't know the story behind Tris and I. Good. "I will crush you, I may not seem the physical type of guy, but I will for my friends." I almost want to laugh, I feel as if I poke his stomach right now, he'll burst out laughing. That is just the feeling he lets off.

"Stop harassing the customers, Al." Tris teases, as she walks out from the back. She takes out her high ponytail and shakes her hair around, it looks H.O.T. "Bye, Al, see you Friday." She kisses his cheek and I have to take a few deep breaths to stop myself from getting jealous.

"Come on, Four." I nod my head politely at Al and hold out my hand for Tris to hold but she just raises an eyebrow at me. Right, baby steps. I open up the passenger side door of my car for her and then jog over and get in the driver's side. I turn the keys and start to get anxious, what if she doesn't want to pursue a relationship with me? Is it too soon? Does she even still have feelings for me? Has she even forgiven me? So many situations are floating around in my head, and none of them end up with me being happy. I gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys don't mind that I have switched P.O.V.s between Tobias and Tris the last few chapters. Happy Super Bowl Sunday! This is going to be on the shorter side, and for that I'm sorry! I just don't have much time on my hands to type. Please leave reviews!**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

 **Recap:** I turn the keys and start to get anxious, what if she doesn't want to pursue a relationship with me? Is it too soon? Does she even still have feelings for me? Has she even forgiven me? So many situations are floating around in my head, and none of them end up with me being happy. I gulp.

 **Tris P.O.V.**

I don't know if he is considering this a date. Do I? Well, if I'm willing to be honest with myself, I'd like it to be. But we have so much to talk about. We have got to clear _everything_ up before we even try to pursue a relationship. We can't have a relationship without trust, and right now I feel as if we are both just walking on eggshells with each other, and we aren't fully comfortable. I know I still have feelings for him, no matter how hard I've tried to clear him out of my head all these years.

I don't know if it is just because he's back and all the old feelings are coming forth. I don't want, I don't think that these feelings are just one sided, but we will see. We aren't going to ever be the same as we were, because now we are more mature. We are responsible adults, who either decide this is long term, or no relationship at all. I'm hoping he doesn't choose the latter. But he does seem nervous, so am I. I have blamed myself all these years, and I hate that.

Tobias pulls up to a cute little diner, I've never seen it before. It was on the other side of the city. I wonder how he already found it. We listened to low music on the car ride, but we were both lost in our own thoughts. He gets out right after he turns the car off, and runs over to my side before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. He opens the door and holds out his hand, to help me out. This dinner could either end really badly or perfect. Right now, it could go either way, which frightens me a little.

As we walk inside, it is so cute! It has fairy lights all around with a few lights hanging down. The fairy lights surprisingly brighten it just enough to give off an adorable comfort and a romantic serene. There's wooden chairs with booths all around, and circular tables. I must come back here with Christina, she'd love it. Only if the food is good, though.

An older lady comes over and smiles sweetly. She looks friendly, this is just a friendly place. "Hello, how are you this lovely evening?" she asks with genuine interest.

"We are good, Johanna." How does he know her?

"I'm glad you came back, Four. And you brought someone, who is this gorgeous woman?" she says as she brings her hand up to caress my cheek.

"This is Tris, my- yeah, Tris" he was going to say something more, but he stopped himself. I could tell they were both looking at me, but I was staring at the ground. My face started to heat up.

"Awww, you guys are too cute. Come on, I'll show you to your table then I'll be right back." She brings us over to a booth with lit candles in the center. Surprisingly, this place isn't too crowded, it definitely should be. She comes back with a basket of a ton of different kinds of warm breads with butter. It smells heavenly. "Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"Water's fine, for me." I politely say.

"We will take two of your famous lemonades, and water." He throws me a wink, as Johanna, I believe, walks away.

"They have the best lemonade you will ever taste here, Tris. Trust me, you'll thank me."

"So let's start this chat, shall we?"

"Getting right to business, huh?" he asks slightly annoyed, as if he wanted to enjoy at least a little bit of this dinner.

"Yeah, no reason to beat around the bush."

"Right, okay. Where shall we start?"

"I guess, just from the day you rudely broke up with me, then go on from there, and I'll stop you throughout, If I have any questions."

"Then you'll say everything that has happened to you, correct?"

"Yes." Right before he could start telling me his life story, since we split, Johanna sets down our lemonades and waters.

"Have you guys decided on what you would like to eat?" Shoot! I totally haven't even opened the menu yet.

"We will take the special, please." He smiles up at her and hands her our menus. She smiles back,

"Of course, dears, coming right up." she walks off and I give Tobias an annoyed look.

"I could have ordered for myself" I grumble. He lets out a breathy laugh.

"Sorry, do you want me to call her back and let you order for yourself, even though you didn't glance at the menu once?" he says, cockily.

"Oh, whatever." He smirks.

"Still incredibly stubborn, at least that hasn't changed" his smirk forms more into a grimace.

"Yeah, so your life story?" he takes a deep breath, uncrosses his leg and scoots in.

"Well, as you know, I thought what I was doing was for the best. I've always only had your best interest at heart Tris, you must know that. I was scared, confused, upset, and angry. I didn't deserve you, especially when you should've been out having fun." I scoff at that; I've heard that before. "I just found out my mo-Evelyn was alive. I pretty much told you my entire college experience Tris."

"I know, I want to know if you knocked any girls up, or any scares, or if you ever thought about me. I don't know, what I want from this, I just, ugh." I don't know why; I just need to be reassured that he is in this for the long haul. It's as if he heard my own thoughts,

"I'm in this Tris. Okay, for however long you'll keep me around. I'll tell you whatever you want to know whatever I can do to make you completely and 100% sure of what you want between us."

"I feel as if, this was more what I needed to tell you. Since you practically told me the jist of what you have been up to. I guess I just need to tell you how I really felt, and everything. But it's going to be hard, since I hate saying how I feel. And I'm usually really bad at getting everything out, but I'll try my best." I know this is going to be hard for me. He looks at me with these careful eyes, so filled with care and a hint of concern. I take a deep breath and am about to start when we get interrupted.

"Here's the special!" Johanna says with a bright smile. I see a glint of annoyance in Tobias' eyes and I'm sure my eyes mirror his. I look back and her and her smile falters. "Oh my, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just be going now, let me know if you guys need anything." She scurries off and I look down at the meal. The 'special' is a chicken breast with lemon spread upon it, corn on the cob with butter, and a baked potato. I decide to take a big bite since I know my story will make my appetite go away.

Tobias clears his throat and I look up at him slowly. He is waiting for me to talk. I'm pretty nervous, I've never told anyone what happened in my junior year at college- not even Christina. "Well freshmen and sophomore year was pretty basic. I studied, stayed out of trouble and got good grades. I never joined Christina at any of the parties no matter how much she begged me" he gives me a guilty look.

"I was just a vulnerable heartbroken girl, honestly. I didn't engage in any other friendships, especially guys. In junior year, this one guy, Robert, he was pretty obsessed with me. He always asked me out on dates. I never gave him any intention that I liked him so I wasn't really sure why he repeatedly asked me out. One night over winter break there weren't many stragglers around, I was just in my room with the door open because I didn't think anyone would disrupt me. Christina, of course, wasn't there. She had gone to visit her family. She asked me repeatedly to go with her and that she didn't think it was a good idea for me to be alone but I didn't want to intrude." He rolls his eyes because he knows how stubborn I can be. So I was just chilling in my room reading a book with some low music on, and I didn't hear anyone in the hall. There wasn't supposed to be. All the girls in our hallway went home.

 **Flashback:**

" _I won't be what you want," I said then, my voice low._

" _And what do you think that is?"_

" _Your weapon of self-destruction."_

 _He went still. "You think I want to use you?"_

 _Didn't he? "Don't you?"_

 _Noah inhaled slowly. "No, Mara." My name was soft now, in his mouth. "No. I never wanted that."_

" _Then what do you want?"_

" _I want- "he stopped. Tore his fingers through his hair. "Never mind what I want." His voice was quieter, now. "What do you want?"_

" _You." Always you._

" _You have me," he said, his eyes meeting mine. "You inhabit me." his face was stone but the words issued from his lips in a plea. "You want to know what I want? I want you to be the one wanting me first. Pushing me first. Kissing me first. Don't be careful with me," he said. "Because I won't be careful with you."_

 _My heart began to race._

Mine too, Mara, mine too. I'm sitting in my dorm room over winter break reading the second book of the Mara Dyer series. And right now, my Noah Shaw feelings are hitting hard. Thanks a lot Michelle Hodkin. I bought the entire trilogy for myself for Christmas, because why not? I started the first one last night and here I am halfway through the second one. Being alone in the dorms have an advantage. I started reading again and I didn't even notice the shadow lurking outside my door. So you would think I'd get extremely scared when my door slams. I throw my book down and look up and see someone in my room!

It's dark now that the hallway light is shut off by my door. "Hello Beatrice." _What the hell?!_ "Funny seeing you here." That vice sounds familiar! Wait this is my dorm room! Why would it be 'funny' seeing me here?!

"Ha-ha very funny. I'm not in any mood for pranks right now turn on the light." Who the hell does he think he is? Whoever this secret guy is starts slowly walking towards me. "Now we wouldn't have to do this with the lights off if you didn't just go on one fucking date with me, now would we Tris?" he sneers. Who-? Oh my god! Robert!

"R-Robert?" I curse myself for stuttering and not sounding strong. I'm not necessarily scared of him, but he sounded so angry! As he gets closer I notice he stinks!

"Ah, Yes my sweet, innocent Tris. I see you do remember my name." I can almost see his smirk in the dark. He is so close by now; I can feel his body heat radiating off of him. I also get a good whiff of him now and he smells like bourbon! Oh my god, he is drunk! Now I'm scared. He could kill me and no one is even here to hear my sounds of plea! I'm completely and utterly cursed! He reaches for my arm and I use it to swing back and hit him hard in the jaw. Ouch! That probably broke my hand. He laughs a slow maniac-like laugh.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Trissy." He lunges for me then, and holds my arms together in one hand, while the other hand reaches for my legs. He laughs lowly. "Oooo! Lucky me. I caught you wearing practically nothing." Shit! It's not my fault my heater is stuck on the highest setting. That art is Christina's fault. So I'm just wearing a pair of flannel shorts and a sweatshirt. Which isn't 'nothing' as he so inappropriately put it. What is wrong with him anyway?

"You're always swaying that ass around letting all the guys flaunt for you, then you ignore every single time a guy tries hitting on you. That's fucked up Tris." His hand is rubbing my thigh now and I want to puke. I try shoving him off but his grip just tightens. "Uhn uh, Tris. You aren't leaving until we have some fun!"

"You're drunk Robert, get off of me." I grunt out.

"No can do, Trissy." I have to get out of here. I have to pretend I like it so his grip will loosen and I can get the hell out of here. He starts kissing my neck which really wants to make me puke right on him. I pretend a moan and hope it sounds literal. He smirks against my neck so I think it did. "Mmm I knew you would enjoy it and some point, sweet cheeks." Gag. At that moment he kisses me harshly and it is so sloppy and slobbery it's like kissing a mop. I feel his grip start to loosen a bit so I push back just as much and It loosens completely and he sets it on my leg. He starts heading to my private so I take this time to jab my knee right into his manhood. He grunts and says a line of curse words I take that moment to grab my phone off my bed, grab my purse which is against the door. Then I dash out of there as fast as possible I heard him screaming my name as I was running out along with a line of profanities. As I was running I ran into one of the staff who happened to be a nice old lady. She looked at me wide eyed.

"Honey, slow down, stop crying!" I didn't even realize I was crying until now. she pulled me into a hug but I was afraid he was going to come running out the hall so I just stood there sobbing at what could have just happened.

"A guy! Tall! He just tried…" I drift off still sobbing. I have to go; I hope that Christina's car keys are in my purse or I'm screwed again! I need to stay at a hotel or something. I think the lady understands as her face gets serious and she takes off towards the hallway I just ran out of. I was going to scream her to be safe but I already took off running towards the exit. I can't tell Christina what happened or she would blame it on herself and I can't let her do that because there was no way of knowing this would happen.

 **End of flashback.**

I know I have tears streaming down my face, but it's not all because I'm sad. I mean that happened so many years ago. But it just feels like such a relief to finally tell someone. I sneak a glance over at Tobias and his jaw is clenched and he has his fists rested on the table and he is squeezing them entirely too hard you can see the whites of his knuckles. I'm about to excuse myself from the table so I can go to the bathroom and get myself together. But he shoots out of his seat and comes over and yanks me out of my chair and pulls me into his arms.

He squeezes me extremely tight as if when he lets go, I'll be gone. It makes me sob harder. He is whispering calming, gentle, soothing words into my ears and I listen to his heartbeat by my ear and take in some deep breathes.

"You're save now, Tris. I won't let anyone hurt you, _I promise."_ I can't help but feel an entirely different sense of comfort at those words. No matter how many times he hurt me, I believe him this time. He squeezes me hard one last time before releasing me. I know it seems extremely early since we practically just saw each other again after so many years but I love him. Even if I'm not sure what I want with him right now, I love him and I care about him. I'm not going to let a day go by without telling the people I love and care about that I love them. I have to start being truthful with my feelings to myself and others.

"I never really stopped loving you, Tobias…. Not even for a second. Even when I hated you." I looked away from him when I shared that information. I hate being vulnerable, but sometimes you just have to be spontaneous. I quickly glance up at him for a second. He is staring at me with admiration? Awe? Love?

"Say it again" he says.

"I never stopped loving you, Tobias." I say shyly.

He crushes me into another one of his bear hugs. And I hug him back just as strong.

"I love you too Tris. God, how I love you." He says into my hair.

He pulls back and gives me a kiss on the cheek. The cheek! He is still holding my hand and he sits back down. He is smiling brightly, "We are going to take this slow okay, Tris? I want it to be right this time. I'm in this for the long haul. I don't – I can't lose you again. I won't." we talk some more about random things. All of a sudden his face grows serious again as if he is remembering something. "Not to ruin the mood or anything, but, what ever happened to Robert." I tense up.

"Well he ran away before the nice old lady could make it. He fucking ran away Tobias! Like the fucking coward he is. He didn't even show back up to school after break! He just vanished. But every time I passed the lady on campus, she would give me this small smile and on one of the last days I was there she hadn't talked to me since that night except for a casual excuse me or a polite hello. But she had come up to me and handed me this newspaper and it said that he- "I tried stopping the tears from falling and had to pause to not let my anger flow out of me since we were in public, after all.

"The newspaper showed a picture of Robert and he had gotten arrested. He got arrested for rape, Tobias! He raped someone else! He actually did it, with me I got away. And what if we weren't the only two!? Oh my god I have felt so guilty I should have turned him in or something why didn't I? Why didn't I assume he would go off and do it again? God!" he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Tris, Stop! It is in no way whatsoever your fault! Do you hear me? You couldn't have known! I just thank god you didn't get severely hurt!" I took a deep breath, he was right. It isn't your fault!

"And for all I care he could be dead right now! I sure hope he is, as bad of a person that makes me."

"It doesn't make you a bad person because I may as well be the one who kills him." He says. "Well I think we should go do something fun, if you're up for it?" he looks so hopeful.

"Of course." His smile grows.

"Great! Well, I'll go pay for this then we shall hit the road." He goes off to the front to pay, while I gather my coat and purse and stand up. he walks back over and grabs my hand which puts a smile on my face and I blush.

"I swear your smile is the most wonderful thing in the world. I remember the first time I ever saw your smile for a good few seconds. You were laughing and the corners of your mouth widened and your eyes sparkled. My heart melted at your happiness and I smiled like crazy back. The moment felt slower and longer than it should have been but that was when I learned how your smile was something really special." He said as he had a longing look on his face as he was in a dream and rewatching the entire interaction in front of him. I'm sure that my face looked as red as an orangutan's ass by now.

I just smiled up at him in return as he was already glancing at me again. "So soft-guy where are we headed for some fun?"

"I'm not soft." He grumbled pouting like a little kid when he doesn't get his way. I have to admit it was incredibly cute on him with his full lips. I looked away before I leaned over and kissed him. That would be embarrassing!

"Oh yeah, softie? Then what was that whole speech about my smile?" I teased him.

"Oh shut up." he mumbled but I could tell he was fighting a smile.

"Anyway, we are going rock climbing!" he said cheerfully.


End file.
